Too close to the Flame
by Diet Dr.Pepper65
Summary: Mia Ashbel. Teenage girl living in Beacon Hills. We all know what that means. A curious girl in a strange town? She's bound to step in the wrong. What's going to happen when she does? OC/? Up to you!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! This is an OC/? fiction. It's up to you guys who Amelia (The OC) is shipped with. I was thinking either Stiles & Derek. Warning I will not do Scott. Just because him and Alison are sort of vital in Season 1, and this takes place in Season 1. It will most likely be a slow burn no matter what. It's most likely going to be more dramatic than comedy, but I will work some funny moments in there. (: This story starts in 1X04. **

**DISCLAIMER**

**I only own my OC, Amelia Ashbel. This story follows the TV Show. I'm sorry in advance if any characters act differently. I hope you enjoy (: I was thinking about who Amelia should be played by. I was thinking either Selena Gomez or Sasha Pieterse. It's up to you! Sasha Pieterse or Selena Gomez?**

* * *

Ch. 1: Finally settling down

I stood outside the house. It seemed really big. I never really had to make good first impressions before. I met people, and I probably wouldn't ever seen them again. These people are going to be my neighbors for two years. All I know is that apparently they have a daughter and I'm going to be in the same grade as her and their last name is Argent.

I showed up in the middle of the school year. Well, sort of. It's October. Also I've never been to a school. I should make a friend. It's kind of weird to think about though. I never really had a friend. Never been anywhere long enough. Sometimes I revisit places, but usually never see the same people. All that's been constant in the past is my parents, and they aren't exactly constant anymore. Not the best thing to think about.

I walked up the door and knocked three times. About ten seconds later the door opened. It was a blonde woman. "Oh, hello." She smiled. "Are you a friend of Alison's?" That must be the daughter.

"Um, no. I'm the neighbor. I was suppose to come here for the dinner." Her eyes formed in realization.

"Oh, the neighbor. Come on in, sweetie." I smiled and walked in.

"Thanks." She nodded.

"You're just in time for dinner. Come meet the family." She put her arm around my shoulder and walked me into the dining room. They had an insanely beautiful house. She walked me into a dining room. There was a girl my age. She was brunette, tall, skinny, and very pretty. Next to her was a boy. He was also probably my age. I'm going to guess boyfriend since he looks slightly scared. Then there was the woman that came in with me. She looked like them, but there was an age difference. Then the two obvious parents. A woman with red dyed hair, and a man with black and white peppered hair. I smiled and waved.

"Hello." I said awkwardly.

They smiled at me. "Take a seat, sweetheart." I sat down across from the tan boy. The boy looked at me.

"Who are you?" He asked.

Mrs. Argent spoke up. "She's our neighbor, Amelia. We invited her to dinner to meet her." She gave me a smile.

"I prefer Mia." I stated. They nodded.

Alison looked at me. "Well I'm Alison. This is my Aunt, Kate." She pointed to the blonde woman from earlier. I smiled. "And this is my boyfriend, Scott." I smiled at him and he gave me a small wave.

"Nice to meet you guys." We mostly ate in silence. This was insanely awkward. Why did they invite me? Why did Nick force me to come?

"Would you two like something else to drink besides water?" My head lifted up.

"No, thank you." I said and gave her a smile. They had great food though. So, not all bad.

"Scott?" Mrs. Argent asked.

"Oh, no. I'm good too. Thanks." Then he took a sip of his water.

"Can I get you some beer?" I turned to face Mr. Argent. This conversation just got interesting. I looked at him. This wasn't for me. This was for Scott. He was playing the protective father role.

"No thanks." I smiled in amusement.

"Shot of Tequila?" Tequila. It's been a while since I've had tequila.

"Dad, seriously?" Alison asked. I kind of want Tequila now.

"You don't drink, Scott?"

"I'm not old enough too." He stated.

"Doesn't stop most teenagers." Mrs. Argent said.

"No, but it should." I smirked.

"Nicely played." I said.

"Total Lie though, but you may yet survive the night." Kate added. I nodded. Then Mr. Argent turned to me.

"What about you, Amelia?" I told him it was Mia. "Do you drink?"

"Yeah." I stated bluntly. I saw Alison's eyes widened, so did Scott's. I heard Kate snort. The two parents were looking like they were studying me. "I mean on like special occasions, and stuff."

"Lay off her, Chris. She's being honest. Remember you were a teenager too." She said teasingly. I took another sip of water, and Mr. Argent looked at Scott again.

"Do you smoke pot." I did a spit take in my cup, and Scott did too. This was hilarious. It was like watching a Sitcom.

Kate laughed. "Okay changing the topic to something a little less conservative. Okay, Scott. Alison tells us you're on the lacrosse team." I love watching lacrosse. I know the rules and everything. I mean I can't play like at all, but it's really interesting. Scott nodded.

"I'm sorry, I don't know anything about that. How do you play?" Alison looked overjoyed at this topic.

"Um, well you know Hockey?" Kate made a noise of yes. "It's a lot like that, but on grass instead of ice." We went into silence for the total of three seconds.

"Hockey on grass is called Field Hockey." Mr. Argent said correcting him.

"Oh." Scott said in a slightly dumb voice. "Yeah."

Alison spoke up. "It's a lot like Field Hockey. Except the sticks have nets."

"Exactly."

"Can you slap check like Hockey?" Kate asked. Scott was looking down at his lap. He was on his phone.

"Y-Yeah," He stammered. "But it's only the gloves and the sticks."

"Sounds violent." Kate turned to me. "I like it." I smiled and let out a small laugh.

"Scott's amazing too. Dad came the first game. Wasn't he good?" Alison asked her Dad.

"He was fine." Oh, Dad does not approve of the boyfriend.

Alison looked at me. "He scored the last shot. The winning shot." I smiled at Scott.

"Impressive." I commented. He gave me a small grateful smile.

"True, but he didn't score at all till the last few minutes."

"I say a goal is a goal." I say. Alison smiled at me thankfully, and glared at her Dad who was giving me the eye.

Alison turned to Kate. "His last shot ripped a hole through the Goalie's net. It was incredible." Alison said taking a sip of her water. Wow, that is impressive.

"Well I think the Goalie was playing with a defective stick." Alison slammed her glass down on the table. I looked at the Dad. Was he serious?

Then after a few empty moments Scott spoke up. "You know on second thought. I'll take that shot of tequila." I smiled and let out a small giggle. Then Kate snorted. Then everyone started laughing.

"You are kidding, right?" Mr. Argent asked.

"Yeah." He stated. "Um, excuse me I have to go the bathroom." We all nodded and he

got up. Then he went into the hallway. After a few minutes Kate stood up.

"I'm going to go get a refill." She picked up her cup and walked into the Kitchen. We just kind of stood there in silence.

Then Alison spoke. "Well, um. Scott works at the Animal Clinic." I gave her a smile.

"Really, that's so cool." I commented.

"That's actually how I met him. I hit a dog and I went there, and he put a cast on it." Then Scott walked into the room.

"Hey, um. I should get going." He said awkwardly. I gave him a sort of blank look as he stared around the table. "Um, thanks for dinner."

"N-N-No." Kate said. "You're staying for Desert. I want to know more about you. Sit." Kate demanded. She is very blunt and straight to the point.

Scott sat down. "Scott, Allison was just telling us that you work for a veterinarian." Mrs. Argent said.

"I told them how you put a cast on the dog I hit." She said holding his hand. Then I heard his phone bleep.

"What does your boss think of the animal attacks?" Animal attacks? "Any theories."

"Everyone's just saying it's a mountain lion."

"Have to be a pretty huge mountain lion." Kate snorted.

"Animal Attacks?" I asked in confusion.

Kate turned to me. "Right, you just moved here. There has been a series of Animal Attacks around her lately." I looked down at my plate. That's just horrible coincidence.

"Something wrong?" Alison asked me. I looked up.

"Yeah, fine." I lied. I saw Scott looking at me strangely.

"What do you think of the animal attacks, Scott?" Mrs. Argent asked.

"I don't know. We usually get cats and dogs at the vet. Nothing that vicious." I remember once I tried to hold a wild monkey in Brazil. I had to get rabies shots after that incident.

"Ever have to deal with a rabid dog?" Mr. Argent asked. Scott shook his head. "Oh. I grew up with a lot of dogs." This is going to be a story. I wiggled in my seat getting comfortable. "I saw one get rabies from a bat." My eyes widened in surprise. A bat. "It was transferred through the bite." I took a sip of water and ate a piece of my food. "Now people think a rabid dog just suddenly goes mad. It's a lot more gradual. First stage is subtle changes in behavior." I was intrigued.

He continued. "Grow restless, morose. It's the second stage everyone knows. The Furious Phase." That sounds like a movie title. It probably is. "That's when they attack, and we're talking any moving object. Did you know a rabid dog will break it's teeth trying to chew through the it's bars." Did not need to know that. It's providing a sort of disturbing image in my head. "It'll even rear back and snap it's own spine." I kind of looked down awkwardly. "Can you imagine the amount of force it would take to do that?" Do not want to.

"It's complete character reversal. This seemingly harmless animal turned into a perfectly vicious animal, and it all started with that one bite."

"But it died, didn't it." Alison said quietly.

"Yes, because your grandfather shot it." Mrs. Argent said.

"Because to put it out of it's own misery." Alison supplied trying to make it less awkward.

"Because it was too dangerous to live. Something that out of control is better off dead." Then he stared at Scott who immediately looked away.

"Um, that was a great story." I said sarcastically. "Seriously, loved it." I said slightly quietly. I heard Kate snort.

"Mia, aren't you going to Beacon Hills High?" Mrs. Argent asked.

I nodded. "Yep, it's going to be different. I'm not used to settling down." I stated taking a drink of my water.

"Why?" Alison asked.

"Um, my parents were archeologists. I moved around literally all the time. I've never been to school. I was always homeschooled."

"Really, first day of school ever?" Kate asked. I smiled and nodded. "That's going to be interesting."

"Archeologists. That must be interesting."

"Yeah, I've actually had a lot of fun over the years." I said with a smile. "I've met some very interesting people. I've been to Egypt, China, Paris, Brazil." I saw them nodding very interested. "I've even been to one of those underwater cities."

"But you couldn't have made any friends really." Mr. Argent stated. Wow, he is a downer.

"Yeah, never really got many super close relationships. My parents were always enough though."

"Why didn't you stay with them then?" Mr. Argent asked. "I've also noticed you are using past tense quite a lot." My body sort of clamped.

"They aren't around anymore, you could say." I said really quietly.

"How did they die?" Kate asked. I looked up kind of shocked at the outburst. "If you don't mind." She said.

"No, I guess not." I muttered. "Um, there was an animal attack at our campsite."

I saw heads life. "Animal attack?" Mr. Argent said. I nodded quietly. "What animal?"

"Wolf. There were wolves around the area, and we were in the middle of the forest. We probably should've gotten a hotel." I said. I saw Scott's eyes practically widen out of his head.

When I looked at him strangely he covered up his expression. "I'm sorry for your loss."I nodded.

"It's okay." I said waving it over. We kind of ate in silence. Alison and Scott were saying their goodbyes. I didn't feel like intruding on their coupliness. I kind of leaned against the counter with Kate. "I need a boyfriend." I stated.

"I hear you." We said watching Scott and Alison. "I am going to now, but it was nice to meet you Mia. All the girls in this town are like supermodels I swear." She said with a laugh. I laughed too.

"Um, well I should go too. I have to get ready for the first day of school. Whipee!" I said sarcastically. She ruffled my hair.

"Good luck, kid." Then she left. I went to see Scott and Alison done being coupley. I walked over.

"I am so sorry." Alison said. "That was probably super awkward for you."

"It's fine. I've been through way more awkward situations." I said nodding my head. "I'll see you two at school tomorrow." Alison nodded.

"Yeah," Scott said.

Then when he went to open the door, "Wait a second guys." Kate walked over to us.

"What is it?" Alison asked.

"I have to ask Scott something." She said with her hands on her side.  
"Me?"

"Yeah," She pushed the door closed. "You."

"Okay." He said nervously.

"Uh, what did you take from my bag?" What?

"What?" Good, he's confused too. I'm not the only one.

"My bag." She stated. "What did you take from it?" She repeated. Scott doesn't seem like

a thief. No one spoke. "Do you need me to repeat the question? Enunciate more clearly?" She asked. This is not going to end well.

"What are you talking about?" Mr. Argent walked over.

"My bag was open in the guest room, and when I left it was shut. Scott goes in to the use the bathroom. He leaves. My bags open." Oh no. I looked at Scott.

"He didn't take anything." Alison said quietly.

"Something was taken from my bag. Now look, I hate to be the accuser Scott, because I really do love those big brown eyes, but I don't know if you're a klepto, curious, or just plain stupid. Now Mia didn't leave the table so answer the question. What did you take?"

"Nothing." Scott promised. "I swear."

"You wouldn't mind proving it, would you?" Kate asked.

"Are you serious?" Alison pleaded. Wait, she looks nervous, but so does Scott, but he's in his girlfriend's house. So either Alison knows he did, or she did it.

"How about you show us what's in your pocket?" She said.

"Dad!"

"Come on, Scott. Prove me wrong." She coaxed.

"I'll prove you wrong." She did take something. I looked at her. "Scott wasn't the one going through your bags. It was me." She said.

"You?" Kate asked in disbelief. Don't blame her.

"Me." She pulled out a condom, and I had to put my hand over my mouth to conserve laughter. I let go of my hand when it went down, and she just looked at them innocently. I couldn't stop myself from smiling though.

"Come on Scott, let's go." I said. I opened the door and Scott and I left. As soon as the door closed I turned to Scott who had the biggest grin on his face. "Looks like you are going to get some." I nudged him. He looked at me and still had that huge smile on his face. "See ya, Scott." He nodded, and I walked over to my house through the grass, and he drove away on his bike.

One things for sure. This was a very interesting night.

* * *

SCOTT POV:

I looked at Derek. He was taking me home from Peter. A thought just jumped into my mind. "There's a girl." I said in the middle of the silence. I saw his head turn towards me. "Her names Mia."

"And?" He asked.

"Um, I think her parents-her parents might've been killed by werewolves."

"Why?"

"They were killed by wolves." I exclaimed.

"Here?" I shook my head.

"No, in China."

"There are wolves in China." He stated.

"Derek, she came here smack in the middle of the animal attacks. It can't be a coincidence." He pulled into my house.

"It is a coincidence."

**So what did you think? My chapters will probably be longer. This was sort of just introducing the character. Do you like it? Should I throw it? Who do you want Mia to be with? I was thinking either Stiles or Derek. Also I'm going to post outfits on polyvore and there will be a link at the end of the chapter. I'll update soon! (:**

**Ch. 1: **** cgi/set?id=132231187**


	2. Chapter 2

**I had such a big day today. I went kayaking, I went grocery shopping, and I made steak for dinner with my dad. Kind of kept me occupied. My friend's dog died ): He was so adorable. Sorry if I'm making you sad. **

**DISCLAIMER**

**I only own my OC, Amelia Ashbel. I'm sorry in advance if any characters act differently. I hope you enjoy (: Who do you want to play Thea? Selena Gomez or Sasha Pieterse? I'm also thinking Nina Dobrev would be a good choice. **

* * *

Ch. 2: The Moonstone

I was kind of looking around for Alison or Scott. I had no idea where anything I was. I found my locker that was pretty easy, but I had to get to the guidance counselor to get my schedule. I put my stuff in my locker. I kind of just walked around the hallways looking around. Okay, I'm not going to find this place by myself.

I walked up to a random dude. "Hey," I said putting my hands in my pockets.

"Wha-" He pointed to himself. "Hi." He said and looked at me.

"I'm new, and I was wondering if you could show me where the guidance counselor's office is?" I asked hopefully.

He nodded. "Yeah, sure come on." He said after stuttering for a while. I smiled. "So, what's your name?"

"My name's Mia Ashbel, you?"

"I'm Stiles." Stiles?

"Interesting name." I stated. "At least I'm not going to forget it." I saw his eyes widen slightly.

"So, um why did you move to Beacon Hills?"

I shrugged. "I moved in with my older brother, Nick. Time for a change, I guess." Then we stopped outside the Guidance Counselor's office. "Thanks, Stiles. I'll see you around."

"Really?" He asked in disbelief. I cocked my head and smirked. "Y-Yeah, totally! See ya, Mia." I let out a small laugh. I knocked on the door.

"Come in." I turned around and gave Stiles a goodbye wave, and walked into the guidance counselor's office. I smiled at her.

"Hi, I'm Amelia Ashbel. I'm the new kid, and I was told to come here for my schedule." I said and put my hands in my pockets and swayed back and forth.

"Yes, Amelia. Sit down." I glanced at her confused, but sat down still.

Then she leaned on her elbows and looked at me. "How are you doing, Amelia."

"I prefer Mia, and fine. I guess." I said in slight confusion.

"Do you want to talk, Mia?" Then my eyes widened in realization.

"You're giving me therapy, aren't you? Why are you giving me therapy?" I demanded.

"Your brother, Nick asked me to." I groaned and threw my head back.

"I don't need therapy. I need my schedule and caffeine." I said sarcastically then got up. "Can you just give me my schedule, and then I'll head to class." She looked at me, studying me then gave me my schedule.

"Have a nice day."

"You too." I mumbled, and left. As soon as I shut the door I murmured. "Stupid, invasive

therapists." I had Mr. Harris first with Chemistry. Right in the morning? Really? I hurried to the class, and got there just before the bell rang. Luckily there was one seat open. Oh, look it's by Stiles. I hopped over and sat down. "Hey." I said as I got out my binder.

"Mia, hi!" He said quickly. Then the teacher, probably Mr. Harris started speaking. I need to get the past assignments and stuff from him later.

"Just a friendly reminder. Parent teacher conferences are tonight. Students below a C average are required to attend. I won't name you because the shame and self disgust should be enough punishment." I reeled back. I turned to Stiles.

I whispered, "Is he serious?" Stiles nodded. 'Wow' I mouthed and slid in my seat. This is not going to be a fun class.

Then Stiles started highlighting his notebook. I flipped to the same page he was on. "Has anyone seen Scott McCall?" I looked up to see Mr. Harris looking expectantly down at Stiles. Scott McCall. Same Scott from last night maybe?

Stiles looked up. He had the highlighter's cap in his mouth. I accidently let out a small laugh, but just as Mr. Harris was about to set his face towards me the door opened. I looked to see a boy. A hot boy, but he kind of looked sick. Mr. Harris pointed his attention towards the boy.

The boy sat down, and Mr. Harris walked over and said something. Then walked to the board. "Everybody, start reading Chapter 9." I flipped to the page in my book. "Mr. Stilinski," He called out. I looked up on impulse. "Try putting the highlighter down between paragraphs. It's Chemistry, not a coloring book." I raised an eyebrow. Then Stiles spat the highlighter cap in the air and caught it with his hand.

I looked at him impressed. "Scott?" I asked, and his head turn towards me. "Doesn't happen to have a girlfriend named Allison Argent, does he?" I asked.

He nodded quickly. "Yeah, how did you know that?" I pursed my lips and nodded.

"I went to a family dinner at the Argent house. That was very pleasant." I said sarcastically, but with an amused smile.

"Whoa, really. Why?"

"I'm the Argent's new neighbor. Whipee!" I cheered sarcastically.

"What happened at the dinner?" He asked.

"Oh my god, it was like watching a SitCom dinner. Seriously there was Mr. Argent who talked about a rabid dog who his father shot." His eyes widened out of his head. "I know, right. Then it got super awkward, don't really want to explain that. Then Alison brought a condom out of nowhere, that was super hilarious." His eyes widened.

"Whoa, really?" I nodded.

"It was an eventful evening." I commented. "Who's that guy?" I asked pointing to the sick looking guy.

"That's Jackson."

"What happened to him? He kind of looks like a druggie." I said observing the dark under eyes. Then Stiles suddenly leaned over to a tan, fit boy our age. Dang, he is attractive.

"Hey Danny, can I ask you a question?" His name is Danny.

"No." He said after pausing. I snorted slightly.

"Well I'm going to ask anyways." Stiles said, not taking no for an answer. "Did Lydia show up in your homeroom?"

"No." He said after a smaller pause. He looked to me with wide eyes and I just gave him a confused look. Then he went back to Danny again.

"Can I ask you another question?"

"Answers still no." Danny repeated. I smirked. I like Danny.

"Does anybody know what happened to her and Jackson last night?" I'm guessing Jackson is not a druggie then.

Danny hesitated. "He wouldn't tell me."

"But you're his best friend!" I smacked Stiles. "What?"

"Slightly insensitive!" I whispered. Then he turned to Danny again.

"One more question."  
"What?" Danny said loudly.

"Do you find me attractive?" Stiles leaned forward, and fell out of his chair. I bit my hand to keep myself from laughing. Then I turned to Danny.

"Mia, nice to meet you." We shook hands.

"Danny." Then Stiles stumbled back into his seat and looked around.

"Smooth." I whispered.

"Shut up." He whined. I just smirked.

"So, I'm guessing you like Danny." I said quietly so Danny wouldn't hear.

"Wha? No!" I furrowed my brow.

"You just asked him if he found you hot." I pointed out.

"I wanted to know if I was attractive to gay guys." He muttered.

"What?" I said giggling.

"What do you think?" Then he looked me straight in the eye. I started looking around his face. He was cuter than I realised, but more in a nerdy cute way. Still cute. He had hazel eyes. "Mia?" I kind of shook myself.

"I don't know, dude." I said defending myself. "It's like compare yourself to other attractive gay guys, I guess." I shrugged. I heard him groan and slump in his seat. I smirked.

We worked together on a lab project, but we finished early so we got back to talking. "Why did you move to Beacon Hills."

"Um, change of guardianship." I said. "Kind of spur of the moment sort of thing." I said sort of quietly. I think he knew it was a sort of hard topic, and left.

"Well, why did you move in the middle of the school year?" He asked after a minute.

"Um, the change of guardianship kind of happened fast, but I'm used to moving around." He straightened.

"What did your parents do?" I straightened a little bit, and relaxed on my elbows.

"Um, they were archeologists. It was actually pretty fun going everywhere." Then I saw his eyes move down to my neck, and when they got there they widened.

"What's that?" I looked down to my necklace. I picked it up and smiled.

"Oh, my parents got it for me." I said with a big smile. "They found it on a dig site in the Black Forest in Germany."

"What's that gem?" He said looking closer.

"I don't know. I always thought it was Opal or Topaz." I shrugged.

"I think it's moonstone." Then he backed up. I shrugged.

"Never thought of that." I said looking down at it. Then the bell rang. "See ya around, Stiles." Then I got up and went to the hallway. They day went by in a blur. I had free period last period. Awesome! I think I'm just going to go home early and go on a run.

Just when I was down the hallway I saw a man wearing a black leather jacket leave the school. I went to my locker and got my stuff. When I got home I changed into some black shorts and a purple running tank top. I got my phone and turned on my exercise playlist.

Before Nick left he told me there was a really good running path in the woods near our house. I stretched a little bit so I wouldn't cramp. I always cramp unless I stretch. I started jogging, and eventually found the trail.

I turned and started running. I turned my music up and started running faster. I like running at all the places I visited. I would usually get lost, but I would stumbled upon something cool. Like an oasis or a small cave.

I kept running. I eventually started sprinting. Then I felt a random tap on my shoulder. I yelped and turned around. There was a man in a black leather jacket. Like the one in the school. "Why would you do that?" I said putting a hand over my rapidly beating heart.

"You shouldn't be here."

"Excuse me." I said crossing my arms.

"This is private property."

"No, it's the preserve. The preserve is open to everybody. There is even a sign with a map of the running trail right outside the woods." I said pointing in the direction I came from.

"Just get out." Then his eyes went down to my neck. "What's that?" I Picked up my necklace.

"My necklace?" Why is everybody so interested in it.

"That's a moon stone." He said coming towards me and looking at it. I looked down at my neck.

"I guess?" Why does everybody know its a moonstone.

Then I was pushed against a tree. "Where did you get this necklace?" I gaped at him, and pushed him off me.

"What the hell?"

"Where did you get it?" He repeated. This time he wasn't pushing me against a tree, but he was still seriously close to me, and he was looking in my eyes.

"My parents gave it to me." I said glaring back into his eyes.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Like I would tell you." He took a step forward. "It's Mia!" I squeaked. God, I'm pathetic. Then he took a step back. I took a step forward trying to be perceived as threatening. "And who the hell are you?" I said in an emotionless tone.

"Derek." He stated. He didn't move at all. We just kind of ended up looking into each others eyes. I was glaring, and he was studying. "Derek Hale." He said looking into my eyes. "What do your parents do?"

"I'm not discussing my personal business with a guy who pushed me up to a tree and threatened me. Stranger Danger." I said shrugging while crossing my arms.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine. What's your last name?"

I hesitated. "Ashbel." I said quietly. "Okay Derek, I'm going to go now." I started walking away. "See ya." Then I started jogging back in the direction I came to get home quickly.

I got home, and immediately went to my computer. I'm totally googling him. I went into the search bar and typed in his name. A few hits came up. News Articles. I clicked the first one. LAURA HALE CONFIRMED DEATH BY ANIMAL. Oh my god. His sister. She was one of the victims of the recent animal attacks. I went back to the search page and clicked the next one.

_HALE HOUSE FIRE. The Hale House caught fire. It claimed most of the Hale family. The only survivors were Derek and Laura Hale. Peter Hale did survive the attack, but he was put in a comatose state by burn marks taking up half his face. We are very sorry for their lost. They have all of our condolences from the Beacon Hills News Team. _

Oh my god. He was all alone. First his family. Now his sister. He sort of has his uncle, but not really. I swallowed. I was such a bitch to him. Now I feel bad, but I didn't know. I'm defending myself. Well the guy did push me against a tree. He kind of deserved it, but he might just be acting out, but he lost his sister to an animal attack. Just like my parents. Maybe I should talk to him.

No. I will probably never see him again. I don't have to think about this. It's not worth thinking about. I should be watching parody videos, because those are entertaining. I have to go to Parent Teacher conferences to learn how I'm suppose to act. I don't get why, but it's mandatory.

I have to go there in about...2 minutes. Shit! I ran downstairs and got my bag with my keys inside of it. I got in my car and sped to the school. I don't know how I didn't get pulled over, but not complaining.

It was dark, and there was people walking in. I had to go to Coach. That should be interesting. He is always heavily caffeinated, and usually jittery. I found his office and walked in. He was there. "Oh there you are, sit down." I sat down and kind of shifted in my seat. "You got long legs, you a runner?"

"Um, yeah?" I said kind of confused.

"Join the team." I looked at him.

"Anything else, Coach?"

"Oh yeah, get good grades, and don't be an annoying teenager." I just kind of sat there expectantly. Was that it? He looked at his paper and took a sip of his coffee.

"Okay. Thanks Coach." I said and got up out of my seat. I started walking. I turned back to any objections.

"Goodbye." He said when I just stood there. I turned on my heel and left. That was odd. When I went outside there were cars backing out and people running. I went down the steps. There was a man, and a car was backing up. It was going to hit him. Before I could even think I pushed him out of the way and fell next to him.

I groaned. I think I twisted my ankle. "Are you alright?" THe man pulled me to my feet. I almost fell over. "Woah." He said as he steadied me.

"I'm fine. I just need to get home, and put something on my ankle." Then I heard a growl. I slowly turned around. I took in a breath. It was a mountain lion. The one that did all the animal attacks. The one that killed Derek's sister. Then it fell to the ground and started pouring blood. The man sort of pulled me backwards without hurting me.

Then Animal control came and took the mountain lion. The man I was leaning on turned towards me. "I'm going to take you to the hospital." I shook my head.

"No, I'm fine."

"No, you're not." He protested. "Come on." He moved me over to a police car and pushed me into the passenger seat. Then he got in the drivers seat.

"You're an officer?" I asked. He nodded.

"I'm the Sheriff." At least I got someone on the inside now.

"Oh." I said slightly high pitched. We kind of drove in silence to the hospital. When we got in a tan woman smiled at the Sheriff. Then she saw me and jogged over to us.

"What happened?"

"Um, I kind of ran into a car?" I said biting my lip.

She looked confused. Then the Sheriff continued. "This lady pushed me out of the way of a backing up car." The woman smiled.

"What's you name?" She asked.

"Um, Amelia Ashbel." I probably had to use my real name for this stuff. She nodded.

"Okay, I'll take it from her John." The Sheriff nodded.

"I'm going to stay. Just make sure she's okay." Then he sat down in the waiting room. The nurse moved me over to a small examination room.

"You can call me, Melisa." I smiled. "So, what happened?"

"Um, well I think I might've twisted my ankle. Nothing else hurts. Just my ankle." I clarified. She smiled at me and moved down to my foot.

She touched certain parts of my ankle and I tried not to flinch. "Yeah, it's twisted. Not badly though. I'll get you some crutches for now. It should be healed in about 11 days." I smiled.

"That's not too bad." I shrugged. She let out a small smile.

"You'll be fine in no time. That was very brave what you did for Sheriff Stilinski."

"Stilinski? That's an odd last name." She let out another small laugh.

"I take it you haven't been here for that long." She stated.

"I haven't even been here for a full 24 hours." I said. Her eyes widened.

"Wow, I'm going to go get your crutches. I'll be right back." I just nodded and she left. She came back about two minutes later with crutches. "Here you go, honey.' SHe gave me the crutches. I smiled.

"Thanks, Mrs?"

"McCall." I stood up on my crutches.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure I know your son, Scott." She looked at me confused.

"I thought he wasn't at school today." I shrugged.

"He wasn't. I'm neighbors with the Argents and they invited me over for dinner." She gave me a small smile.

"Where did you move from?"

"Um, I kind of jumped around a lot. Nothing I would consider a home. Last place I was was China." She raised her eyebrows.

"China? Wow, that must be fascinating." I nodded. "What do your parents do?"

"Um, they were archeologists." I've said that a lot lately. Mostly because this conversation comes up alot.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She sounded sympathetic. I guess she guessed. I nodded.

"Thanks, not your fault." I shrugged. "Okay, Melissa, I'm going to go home. At least I get to sleep in tomorrow." Todays Friday! Whoo! She smiled.

"Okay, I think Sheriff Stilinski is taking you home." I smiled and walked out.

"Thanks again."

"No problem." Then she led me out the door with a smile.

I walked outside.I've been on crutches a few times before. I'm pretty clumsy. I went outside to the Sheriff. "Hey," He got up.

"Hey sweetheart, how are you doing?" He walked towards me.

"I'm fine. Twisted ankle. It'll be healed in two weeks." I shrugged it off. He gave me a small smile.

"I should say Thank you." I smiled.

"It was no big deal." Then all of a sudden I saw Stiles running down the hallway.

"Dad!" He ran up to his dad and observed him. "Dad, are you okay?" His dad rolled his eyes, but gave him a small smile.

"I'm fine, Stiles. This girl pushed me out of the way." His eyesight went towards me.

"Hey Stiles." I gave him a small wave. He straightened.

"Mia?" I gave him a smile.

"I'm going to take Mia home now. You can talk to her later. She's had a long night." Not really.

I shrugged nonetheless. "Okay, see ya later Stilinski." At least I know where the nickname Stiles comes from. He kind of just gaped at me as I walked by him. What's his deal? I just pushed his dad away from a moving car.

Mr. Stilinski took me home and I got to my room. I got into my PJs and got into bed. Well at least the animal attacks are over.

**So what did you think? Review what you want to happen! Who you ship! Stiles/OC Derek/OC? Derek/OC/Stiles? **

**Chapter 2: **** ch_moonstone/set?id=132429334**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**

**I only own my OC, Amelia Ashbel. I'm sorry in advance if any characters act differently. I hope you enjoy (: I was thinking Nina Dobrev, Selena Gomez, or Sasha Pieterse to play Mia. Now I' thinking Brenda Song. Review who you want! This chapter is going to be Ep. 6 & Ep. 7, just a warning, but it is a long chapter! I also know the majority of you so far are shipping for Derek, but until I get enough Derek I will add some Stiles moments in there. And also there probably won't be that much Derek this season ): Mainly because he was portrayed as the criminal. If Derek does become the majority it will happen in Season 2. Until then there will be flirting between Stiles and Mia. **

* * *

Ch. 3: Wolverine

I decided to go on a walk in the woods. I couldn't really run, but I didn't have anything else to do. Also I hate sitting still. I like exploring. I just sort of walked in the woods and thought about things. Like what I was supposed to do this week. Some time songs that pump me up. Or I just needed to not focus and just sort of point all my attention of my actions. I don't really know what I was doing out here today.

"How did you get those crutches." I turned around as quickly as I could on the crutches to see Derek.

"Seriously, dude? You need to give people a warning before you sneak up on them." He took a few steps forward.

"That kind of defeats the purpose." I thought about it for a second.

"Yeah. Well, don't sneak up on people." I lightly smacked him with one of my crutches and he rolled his eyes.

"How did you get the crutches?"

"Ran into a car."

"Ran into a car?"

"There was a car going backwards. Someone was behind it. I pushed them out of the way." He raised his eyebrows.

"Impressive." I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want, Derek?" His face turned serious.

"I want you to stay out of the woods."

"The animal is dead. They shot it last night in the school parking lot. I know. I was there." I said crossing my arms.

"It's still not safe."

I smirked. "You want to tell me why?" He didn't answer. I scoffed. "Derek, you do realize if you don't give me a reason I'm just going to keep coming back." I pointed out with a sweet voice. He groaned.

"Teenagers never listen." He muttered.

I put on an amused smirk. "And how old are you? You look at most 21." He didn't answer. I took in a breath, and before I could help myself. "I'm sorry!" He looked at me confused. "I googled you." I said softly. I saw his eyes harden.

"You googled me?" He scoffed.

"I got curious." I said defending myself.

"And what did you find out?"

"I found out you're alone." I said softly. "My parents are dead too." I admitted. "They were killed by an animal too." I saw his eyes. I couldn't tell what was going through his mind. I crossed my arms. Did I cross the line? Did he not want to talk about it?

We just sort of stood there. He was just looking at me, and I couldn't stop looking at his eyes. They were a certain green that I couldn't tear myself from. Filled with some sort of an emotion. "Mia, you need to stay out of these woods, and if I were you I would get rid of that necklace." He said after about 3 minutes. Then he just walked away.

* * *

It was monday now. The weekend went by fast as usual. My foot felt a lot better, and I think it was healing quicker than Mrs. McCall said it would. I could move it around it was just sore to walk on it. I think after today I could walk on it again. Though today was monday, meaning school. Eurg.

Stiles and I met over the weekend. It was really short, but he offered me a ride today since I couldn't really drive for the rest of the week. I didn't have any other choice that to say yes. I was just waiting outside my house for him now.

Then I saw his jeep pull up. He stopped and I hopped in. "Hey, Stiles." I said happily.

"Hey, Mia. How are the crutches?" He asked looking at them.

I smiled. "I think I'm healing pretty quick actually. I walked on my foot a little bit in my house. It was slightly sore, and I don't want to risk anything, but I think today is my last day." I said with a smile. His eyes widened a little bit.

"Great! That's great!" I smiled. Then he started to drive.

"So, what did you do this weekend, Stilinski?" I asked.

"Not much." It kind of almost sounded like he was lying, but I didn't say anything. Soon enough we pulled into the school.

"Thanks for the ride, Stiles. I'll see you in Chemistry." I got out of his car and got my crutches. I got onto the sidewalk and eventually got into the school. As soon as I got in a redhead appeared in front of me.

"I love that necklace." I picked up my necklace. Wow, lots of people actually notice that necklace. "What's your name? I don't recognize you."

"I'm new. My name's Mia." I said with an awkward smile.

"You have potential. Get rid of the crutches, put on a skirt." She cocked her head as if she was imagining it. "I'm Lydia, and you'll be my prodigy." She said not looking at my face, but more at my outfit. "Also we'll have to burn those jeans." I looked down at my jeans. They were ripped jeans. I liked these jeans.

Then she looped my arm. "Come on, Mia. We have work to do." Okay? Then she started pulling me along which was very awkward with crutches. Eventually she left to go to her locker. A soon as she left I let out a breath of relief. That girl was a handful. As soon as I turned around Scott was there.

"Oh my god!" I said putting a hand over my heart. "You scared me." I said laughing slightly now. He had huge these huge puppy eyes right now.

"Why do you look like someone just shot a panda bear?" I asked slightly amused.

"Are you okay?" I smiled confused at him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

"Your foot?" He said sort of motioning to it. "Is it permanent?" I let out a small laugh.

"No, not at all. I twisted it. I'll be out of these crutches tomorrow. Don't worry Scott, it is very temporary." I teased and lightly smacked him with the crutches. He gave me a big smile like he won the lottery.

"Really, thank you. Thank you." He grabbed my shoulder then ran away. I raised my eyebrows. "Well that was strange." Then I turned around and there was the redhead. "Oh my god! Why does everyone do that!?" I said loudly. She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Come on, we're going to lunch." She said in amusement. Then she went beside me. I'm trapped. I started walking down the aisle. We sat down. I got some muffins. I love muffins. Then a brunette girl sat with us. I looked up to look at her better.

"Alison." I said with a smile. She looked at me.

"Mia, what are you doing here?" She didn't sound mad, more like surprised, but happy surprised.

"Lydia dragged me here." I explained and looked at the redhead. Alison smirked at me.

"Well while you're here you can help me with my project." She said in slight amusement. "We have to do a project that somehow relates to our family." I nodded listening. Then she got out this ancient looking book and started reading. "It's called the Beast of Gevaudan."

"The what of who?" Lydia asked with a fork in the air, and I smirked. I heard some legends about him, but I mostly forget.

"The Best of Gevaudan. Listen. A quadruped wolf like monster crawling the mountains of south areas of France during the years 1764 to 1767." I nodded. I love mythology. Like the Percy Jackson books, and the Kane Chronicles. I used to compare myself to Carter all the time.

"Lebet killed over a 100 people becoming so infamous that King Louis the XV sent one of his best hunters to try and kill it." Alison looked up at us. I liked this stuff. I was sitting on my elbows.

Lydia on the other hand was not so interested. "Boring."

"Even the church declared the monster was a messenger of Satan." Alison said again trying to impress Lydia.

"Hmm." I think Alli got her there. "Still boring." Or nah.

"Cryptozoologists believe it was a subspecies of a predator. Possibily missanokan."

"Slipping into a coma bored." I got to go with Lydia on that one. I had no idea what any of those words meant.

"While some people believe it was a powerful sorcerer who could shape shift into a man eating monster." Now that one was interesting.

"Any of this have anything to deal with your family." Lydia said throwing a hand up.

"This. It is believed that Lebet was finally trapped and killed by a renowned hunter who claimed his wife and four children were first to fall prey to the creature. His name was Argent." I nodded.

"Cool story." I said nodding my head.

"Your ancestors killed a big wolf. So what?" Lydia was very hard to please.

"Not just a big wolf." Alison flipped through the book. "Take a look at this picture." She held up the book. "What does it look like to you?" I could see what she was trying to get us to see. A werewolf. It had red glowing eyes, and it had the body of a man. I didn't believe in werewolves though.

I turned to Lydia. She seemed almost scared. "Lydia?" I asked.

Alison looked at her too. "Lydia?" She said more firmly. Lydia looked up.

"It looks like a big bad wolf. See you in History." Then she got up and left.

"If it's any consolation; I think it's really cool." I said shrugging. She gave me a smile.

"How did you get crutches?" She asked worriedly.

"Oh, just an accident." I didn't feel like explaining it again.

She looked at me. I was usually a good liar. Maybe she just didn't believe I just fell over. Then she got up. "I'm going to go talk to Scott. I haven't talked to him for a while. I'll see you later." She got up and got her books. Then I saw Stiles get up and walk away. "Scott?" Allison said. Then Scott got up and ran away.

Okay, Scott was being very odd. I just sort of walked around. I had no other classes today. I finished most of my credits, so I didn't have a lot of classes to take. I wandered on to the lacrosse field. "Son of a Bitch!" I turned around at the sudden exclamation to see Stiles and Scott, and what the hell are those two idiots doing? Stiles was throwing lacrosse balls at him.

I saw Stiles nodding and smiling. What the hell? Then he looked around, and saw me staring at hip. I crossed my arms and cocked my hip. "I don't even want to know." I called out and walked away.

I think I'm just going to go home. I got there, and I got my homework done. I ate dinner. It was probably 8 now. Then I felt my phone buzz. I picked it out of my pocket. _Meet me at the school. -Derek _Derek? I'm guessing he wanted to talk about what I said earlier. Why the school though? I had nothing else to do.

I don't think I need my crutches anymore either. I feel fine. I put them against the chair I was sitting on and walked outside and got in my car. I drove to the school. It was winter so it was already pitch black. I saw cars around the school. An unfamiliar camaro, Lydia's beetle, and Stiles's jeep. What are they doing here? Maybe it's like prank night.

I got out of my car and walked towards the school. The chains guarding the door were cut in half, and there was a pair of garden clippers or something on the ground. I walked hesitantly towards the school. They broke in.

I walked slowly in the school and I heard the door close behind me. I whirled around in surprise. I thought there was a door stopper. I turned around again and started walking. Where was I suppose to meet them?

I had walked around for a while till I heard a growl behind me. What? The mountain lion was dead. I knew you weren't suppose to make eye contact with predators. Slowly I reached down to my right boot and picked out a small dagger I always kept in my shoe. It was just habit. I always had one when I went to a different country, just for protection. It ended up being a hobby.

I got back to standing up. Then I heard it running. Against my better judgement I started sprinting as fast I could. Then I got to a door to the outside. When I tried to push it open it didn't budge, and I was pressed up against the door.

Then I felt something on my side. It was claws, but that's not a paw. There was five. It was a hand. It was like Freddy Krueger! Shit! I just kind of stood there unsure of what to do. Then another hand went up to my neck and picked up my necklace. Okay, what's the fascination with this necklace. I heard whoever it was snarl and then they pressed their claws into my side. I screamed. Then they kept moving them around, breaking my skin. All I could do was scream. I had no conceivable thought.

Then I felt the hand stop moving. I was able to think. I didn't look back as I shoved the knife into the person's shoulder. I heard them roar. I kicked them away with my foot and turned and ran away without looking back, because if you look back they're going to show up in front of you.

I ran into the boy's bathroom and locked the door. I don't know why, but I always wanted to see what it was like in there. Oh, they had stalls and urinals. I don't know if I could use a urinal if I was a boy. Aren't they like self conscious? Of like…their thing? Okay, not the time.

I dialed 911 quickly and held the phone up to my ear. I ran into a stall and locked the door. I don't know why, but this made me feel safer. The operator picked up. "911, how may I help you?"

"Please, my name is Amelia Ashbel. I'm trapped at Beacon Hills High. Somethings in here, I don't know what. Please, help me?" I said quickly. I heard the woman sigh.

"Miss, we were alerted that there was going to be prank calls about a break in at the high school."

"What?" I asked in disbelief. "N-No, please. I'm telling the truth-" She cut me off.

"If you call again I will have you arrested." Then she hung up on me. Oh my fucking god. The police just hang up on me. I don't think that's legal. I just kind of sank into the stall. What should I do? I don't want to risk going out there again, but no one would help me. Should I call again? If they came here to the school to arrest me they would see that I'm not lying. Then I felt a huge flash of pain.

I went back to my side. Oh my god. There was a lot of blood. I felt nauseous. I'm bleeding. A lot. Oh my god. I need to do something. Should I just try and wait till school opens? But what if that thing gets out and kills them. Then I would be responsible. I need to do something. But what?

* * *

ALISON POV:

I watched Lydia dial the number into the phone. "Hi, we're at Beacon Hills High School. We're trapped and we need you too-" She paused. "But," What? "She hung up on me."

"The police hung up on you?" I asked in disbelief.

"She said that they got a tip about a fake break in at the high school. She said if me or Mia called again she'll have us arrested."

"Wait, Mia called?" Stiles asked taking a few steps forward. "Is she in the school?" I ran over to the window. There was another car now. A mini cooper.

"Oh my god, her car's in the parking lot. She's in the school too."

* * *

AMELIA POV:

I was just breathing heavily and trying to stop the bleeding on my side with toilet I felt my phone buzz. I took it out. It was from Alison. Wait, maybe she was here too. Why didn't I think to text Stiles, or Lydia, or Scott?

_Mia, are you in the school too?_

I quickly texted her back, _Yes, are you here too?_

_Meet us in the Chemistry Lab_

I have to get to the Chemistry lab. I got my knife out. I stood up. I wrapped the toilet paper around my torso covering most of the wound, but it was already falling apart from the blood. I slowly got out of the stall. I needed to get upstairs. I walked against the walls slowly. When I got to the stairs I went fast on my tiptoes trying to make as least noise as possible. The Chemistry room is just around the corner. I put the knife back in my boot. I ran over to the door and knocked quickly.

No one answered. "Alison?" I said quietly. What if this was a trick? What if it was however attacked me earlier? Then the door opened quickly. Alison was there. I ran in and hugged her.

"Oh my god, Mia you're bleeding."

"I didn't need to be told that." I said and released her. I looked around. Scott, Stiles, Jackson, Lydia. They were all here. We were trapped. Stiles walked over to me and lifted my head up.

"Are you okay?" He was looking at my face for injuries. When he saw my side his eyes widened. I looked down. It was so heavy that my shirt sagged a little, and some of the blood was already drying.

"Jackson, how many people can fit in your car?"

"Five if someone squeezes on someone's lap." I thought he drove a porsche which is like a two person car.

"Five? I barely fit in the back." Damn, Alison was tiny.

"Mia? Your car?" Scott asked.

"You guys are all over 5'8 except for me and Liv. You guys wouldn't fit in the back seat." I said regretfully. I should've gotten a truck when I had the chance. They groaned. "Sorry."

"It doesn't matter." I turned to Stiles. "There's no getting out without drawing attention." I moved over to a stool and sat down. It was a lot of effort to stand up.

"What about this?" Scott and Stiles ran over to the door on the other side of the classroom. They all moved over, but I had to sit. I felt too weak. I hate this feeling. I should've stayed in the bathroom and played angry birds on my phone.

I heard them talking quietly. "This leads to the roof we can go down and we can get to the parking lot in like seconds." There is hope!

"That's a deadbolt." Damnit.

"The Janitor has a key." The Janitor? Then they got really quiet and I couldn't hear them. Then I heard him again. "I'm getting the key." I gaped at him. He was going out there. He was about to go to the door when Alison stopped him.

"Are you serious?"

"Well, it's the best plan." Really?

I spoke up. "My plan to sit in the bathroom till school started, and hope whoever was out there didn't kill me was a better plan than that!" I whisper yelled.

Scott looked helplessly at me then back at Alison. "Someone has to get the key to get out of here."

"You can't go out there unarmed."

Then Scott picked up a pointer. I face palmed myself. "It's better than anything else!" He defended when he got looks from everyone.

"Scott." I said weakly. He turned towards me, and I got my knife out my boot and threw it to him. "Catch."

He caught it. Then Stiles looked at me. "Why do you have a knife in your boot?"

"I always have a knife in my boot." I said simply.

Alison looked at me. "Why?"

"I moved around to strange places with strange people. I had to have some sort of weapon." I defended.

"Why is there blood on it?" Scott asked looking at it.

"I stabbed whoever attacked me." They all looked at me with open mouths.

"Whoa, really?" Stiles asked.

"How?"

"Well after he attacked me he was still behind me. I stabbed him, but it was really sloppy. I didn't get a good look at him, but I think I winged his shoulder. So the guy is wounded." I said. I saw Alison breathe in, and Stiles just looked amazed.

"You stabbed Derek with a knife?" He said. My eyes widened and I gaped.

"Derek!" I said in a loud whisper. His eyes widened slightly in realization. "Derek is the one that attacked me."

"You know Derek?" Scott said.

"Yeah, he was the one that told me to come here. He attacked me?" I said the last part quietly in disbelief. I mean Derek and I had a sort of violent encounter, but he didn't seem like the type to go and trap 6 teenagers at school.

"I don't know how to work knives." Scott said. I groaned.

"There has to be something else."

"There is." Lydia said. We all looked at her.

"What?" I asked. Then I followed her gaze to the chemicals cabinet.

"What are we going to do? Throw acid on him?"

"Works for me." I shrugged. Stupid Asshole attacked me!

"No, like a firebomb" Lydia said. I looked at her. This is surprising. "There is everything in there we need to make a self igniting molotov cocktail." Hm. This is surprising. I would never have guessed Lydia was smart. I mean she doesn't didn't seem like she was.

"Self igniting?" Stiles asked slightly frightened.

"Molotov Cocktail." Lydia bit out. I got to admit. I would never have come up with that one. I was just kind of looking at the ceiling when Lydia spoke again. "What?" I looked down to see everyone looking at her. "I read it somewhere." Sure you did. I'm calling her bluff. BS! I love that game.

"We don't have a key for that either." I rolled my eyes.

"Scott hand me my knife." He gave me my knife cautiously. "Jackson move out of the way." He moved slightly to the left. I aimed at the top of the cabinet where there wasn't any chemicals and threw the knife. It shattered the glass and stuck to the wood. They all just looked at me like they were shocked. "It's a hobby!" I defended. And that hobby became very useful tonight.

Lydia got out of the shock first and grabbed a ton of chemicals and started to work on something. I was just kind of sitting on the lab stool playing on my phone. Alison was standing with Scott, and Jackson was helping Lydia out.

I was playing 2048 when a voice took my attention off my phone. "So knives, huh?" I smiled lightly and put my phone in my pocket.

"Well when you're on a campsite and you have to share a tent with a stranger you kind of want something to defend yourself just in case. Didn't really have to, but I'm glad now I learned how to use a knife." His eyes widened.

"Yeah, I still can't believe you knifed Derek." He said in disbelief with a small laugh.

"How do you know it was Derek?" I said quietly.

"Scott saw him." He said quietly and emptily. I looked at him. "Did you know him?"

"I met him in the woods. I-I opened up to him, because we had...something in common. He texted me to come here. I thought he just wanted to talk, but I guess not." I breathed out unevenly.

"What happened when you got in the school?" He asked and put his hand over mine. I looked up at him.

"I heard something growl, but I knew the mountain lion was dead. I got the knife out of my boot, and it started running. I kept running, but I hit a dead end. I guess Derek's hand was on my side. He had some sort of wolverine thing going on. It almost felt like he had claws. I found out that it was human when I felt fingers on my side. Derek pushed them into my side for about a minute and then he backed up. I got the knife in my left hand and stabbed it into him and ran." I heard Stiles suck in.

I continued. "I ran into the boy's bathroom."

"Why the boys bathroom?"

I shrugged. "It was closer and I've always wanted to see what it was like to be in the boys bathroom." I smiled a little. "I locked the door and then I got into a stall and locked that too. Then I called the police and they told me that they got a tip. Then I just sort of sat there. I was just going to wait till school started and try to not bleed out or get found. Then Alison texted me, and I got up here as fast as I could." I explained.

"Y-You can open up to me, Mia." I looked at him. "About whatever happened. What you shared with Derek. You can tell me."

"It's not the best thing to talk about. Not exactly something that would liven the mood." I said as my eyes saden.

"I can take it." He said. I looked at him then at the ground.

"My parents died, both of them. Recently." I sucked in a breath. "I was in China for another archeology trip. I wasn't at the campsite. I was in the forest with...someone." I looked at him and his eyes widened. "His name was Aiden." I said quietly. "His Uncle, Ennis and his Aunt, Kali were archeologists too. We were...seeing each other. This time we had our own campsite." I felt a tear leaking down my face. I wiped it quickly. "Um, when I got back I saw the blood. They were attacked. They were barely alive, but they were dead before I could get help to them." I bit my lip and I felt multiple tears running down my face. "Apparently they were killed by a pack of wolves."

"Wolves." Stiles said quietly.

"That's why I opened up to Derek, because I thought that his sister was killed by a mountain lion, apparently the sick bastard killed her himself." Then I felt a hand under my eyes. I looked up to see Stiles wiping my tears away.

"I live with my brother, Nick now. But he's an archeologist too. He's never home. He gets to come home maybe once every 5 months for about 2 weeks, but then he's gone again." I said. "Another reason I opened up to Derek. We were both sort of alone." I said sort of gazing at the chalkboard not really focusing on anything. Then I felt Stiles slowly pull me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around him slowly and sort of snuggled into his shirt.

"You cannot go out there!" Alison whisper yelled. I pulled back from Stiles. The cocktail was done. He was going out there.

"We can't just sit here and wait for Stiles's dad to check his messages." Scott defended. My original plan was to sit in the bathroom till school start. I can wait for Stiles's dad to check his messages.

"You could die, don't you get that. He's killed three people!" She tried to persuade him. Why didn't she do this before we made the cocktail. All that effort.

"And were next."

"Mia might die if we don't get her to the hospital." Stiles said. I looked at him.

"No, I won't."

"Try to stand up." I shook my head.

"I'll fall over." I pointed out.

"Exactly." I rolled my eyes.

"Somebody has to do something!" Scott said and headed for the door, but Alison stopped him once again.

"Just stop!" She begged. "You remember when you told me you knew that I was lying." She was crying now. I kind of turned away not wanting to look. "That I had a tell?" I closed my eyes. "Well so do you. You're a horrible liar, and you've been lying all night!" Is Jackson grinning? Ass. She sobbed. "Just please, don't go. Please don't leave us." She begged. "Please."

Scott was silent. "Lock it behind me." Alison didn't persuade him. Then she pulled him into a kiss. She was still trying. When he pulled away he walked to the door. I could tell he was trying to force himself to leave. He closed it, and Stiles walked over and locked it.

* * *

Stiles walked over to me with a first aid kit. "What are you doing?" I scoffed.

"You're bleeding." He pointed out.

"I noticed." He opened up the kit and got out some medical wipes. "Damn this is going to hurt." I pulled off my shirt. The wound took up most of my left side. His eyes widened. "Get a hold of yourself Stilinski. It's like seeing me in a bikini." His eyes were wide as he nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, of course." I gripped the table as he started to come near me with the wipe. I hissed in pain as the wipe was on my side. I heard him groan. I tried to hold in a whimper when it went directly over the cut. "Almost done."He said.

Then he pulled away and I took in a deep breath. "Done." I smiled. "Wait?"

I looked at him. "What?"

"Your side." I gave him a look then I looked down.

"What the hell is this?" Derek cut me in the shape of a spiral. What the hell? Why would

do that?

Then he put a bandage on the cut after a minute. I sighed. I looked at my shirt. It was all bloody.

"Here." Stiles took off his jacket and handed it to me. I really didn't want to put that shirt back on so I accepted it.

"Thanks, Stiles." I put the jacket on and zipped it up. I looked across the room to see Jackson holding Alison's hand. "He's such a Jackass." I said and rolled my eyes.

"What?" Then he looked over. "Ah." He said in realization.

Then I heard a noise. Then I felt something. "Stiles." I said. I gripped his hand.

"Mia?" He asked. I started to hutch over. What the hell? "What's wrong?"

"Somethings wrong. My side." I grabbed at it. Then I started to scream of pain, and I couldn't stop. I heard someone else screaming too. It was Jackson. I gripped Stiles's hand as I continued to scream in pain. Was I having aftershocks or something?

Then it just suddenly went away. I took in shaky breaths. "Mia?" Stiles asked. I got up on my feet and let go of Stiles's hand.

"I'm okay." Stiles wrapped his arm around me and we went over to Jackson who had stopped screaming, but was still on the ground. I noticed something on his neck. Claw marks. Then Lydia and Alison pulled him up.

"I'm fine." The girls still fussed over him. "I said I'm fine." He repeated when they wouldn't leave him alone.

"That did not sound fine." Alison said her eyes flickering in between me and Jackson.

"It was aftershocks." I said for myself. I have no idea what the hell happened to Jackson, but that was the only logical explanation for mine.

"What's that on your neck?" Stiles reached over, but Jackson slapped it away.

"It's been there for days. He won't tell me what happened." Lydia said.

"As if you actually cared!" Jackson bit out. I glared at him.

"Did Derek attack you too?" I asked. Maybe he has something in his wolverine claws that cause aftershocks.

"No!" He protested. "I'm fine!" He repeated.

"Can we not argue for like half a second here?" Stiles said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes. Jackson is just being a tool.

"Where's Scott? He should be back by now." I shrugged.

"Maybe he's having trouble finding the body." I said. I walked over to the Chemicals cabinet and pulled my knife out of the wood. Then I heard a click.

"Scott?" Alison ran over to the door. She moved the chair. "SCOTT!" She started shaking the handle and I leaned back towards Stiles. "Scott! Scott! Scott!"

"Stop! Stop!" Alison stopped and we all looked at Lydia. "Do you hear that?" I started to listen closely. Sirens. Police Sirens. The police came. We're safe. Derek would get out, or get caught and we would get out of here. We all ran over to the window and the police pulled into the parking lot.

I let out a small laugh of joy. "It's done. It's over. We get to go home." I smiled.

* * *

The EMTs picked me up and I was put in an ambulance with some unfamiliar man. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Scott's boss. You can call me Deaton." We shook hands. He seemed like a happy man.

"I'm Mia." I said while I shook his hand. Then I moved back. "What are you doing here?"

"Some young man kidnapped me." He said. Derek. The EMT walked over.

"Miss Ashbel, you are alright. Apparently you had a twisted ankle, but that healed quickly." He said reading over a clipboard. "Whoever did your medical work did a great job, and we'll give you same pain medication, and after you give a statement to the police you can go him."

"Great." I said with a small forced smile.

Then Scott and Stiles walked over. "Mia, are you okay?" Stiles asked. I nodded, and this time with a genuine smile.

"There you are." The man said with a smile when he saw Scott. I smiled at this.

"How-" Scott paused. "How did you-"

"Get out?" The man supplied. "Not easily, but from what I'm told I'm alive because of you." I gave Scott a smile. "I think I owe you a raise." I let out a small laugh and got onto my feet.

"I'll see you later Stilinski." I said. I gave a statement to the police. We ran over every single of this evening. The operator who blew us off was there and she apologized profusely. Wasn't her fault. Just doing her job. I went over to my car, but saw Alison crying against hers.

I walked over. "Alli, what's wrong?" I said and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Scott and I broke up." Was not expecting that to happen.

**So very long chapter indeed. I will try to update soon. Today I didn't have homework, any TV shows, or anything so I was completely free. Most days are not like that. So who do you ship now? Same couple? Different couple? Do you want a love triangle? What do you want to see? I do have a sort of storyline plotted in my head. This will continue to Season 2, and I'm sorry to say there will be a HUGE cliffhanger for the end of this season. At least what I think is a cliffhanger. See you soon (: Bye!**

**Chapter 3: **** cgi/set?id=132524397**


End file.
